custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jarzek
Jarzek is a special forces Skrall, formerly allied with the Rock Tribe, and currently with the Gatherers. Biography Originally nameless, Jarzek lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Jarzek later served as a soldier of the Rock Tribe, and fought for the Rock Tribe during the Core War of Spherus Magna. During the war, he served as a bodyguard to an Elite class Skrall. After the planet broke apart, Jarzek and several other were stranded on Bara Magna. After being cut off from their homeland, Jarzek and the other Skrall were forced to migrate south due to the relentless attacks by the Baterra. During this migration, Jarzek defeated a small squad of Baterra that had been following the Skrall. In recognition of his efforts, Tuma granted him the name "Jarzek." Shortly after the Skrall settled in the village of Roxtus, Jarzek was banished from the tribe for reasons unknown. He lived in the wastelands until he met up with an elite warrior Skrall named Skirvex, who employed Jarzek as a member of the Gatherers in order to help him form an army of kidnapped Glatorian and Skrall for Makuta Cordak. Although doubting the existence of Cordak, Jarzek agreed to capture several Glatorian anyway. He soon developed a rivalry with the enslaved warrior Gaqual, seeing her mutation as an excuse to not rely on natural skills. Roughly a year ago, after capturing a pair of Vorox, Jarzek met up with Skirvex's assistant, Rekax. After a brief argument with Gaqual and Rekax, Jarzek departed to meet up with Skirvex. Entering the elite Skrall's chamber, Jarzek was forced to hide upon seeing Skirvex talking with an entity made of shadows. Further listening in on the conversation revealed that the entity was in fact Cordak, and that should his schemes succeed, planned to establish Skirvex as the ruler of Bara Magna. Later, Skirvex summoned Jarzek and Rekax to his chamber. There, he revealed he had granted the pair an audience with his master, despite Jarzek bluffing he didn't believe in the existence of Cordak. Skirvex, calling Jarzek's bluff, revealed he was well aware that he had eavesdropped on his earlier conversation with Cordak. After this, Cordak in the form of a mass of shadows, materialized before them. Following a discussion of the properties that made up the substance that enslaved warriors, Jarzek questioned Cordak's ability to provide the substance he named Antidermis. Verahk retorted by blasting Jarzek with his eye beams, and teleport several spheres of Antidermis before him. No longer possessing any doubts in Cordak, Jarzek and Rekax delivered the substance to Skirvex's chambers. He was later attacked by the now-mutant Skrall Kelx, who threw Jarzek through a wall into the room Skirvex and Rekax were occupying. Before Kelx could cause much damage, Skirvex manipulated him into believing Tuma was behind his transformation, and convinced him to join the Gatherers. After the mutant Skrall Verex was captured, Jarzek and Kelx introduced themselves to him, though after a failed attempt to convince him to join them, Rekax dismissed them. More recently, Jarzek became focused on capturing one Glatorian named Xeptek, who constantly managed to escape the Skrall. Eventually, Jarzek caught up with Xeptek again, this time backed by Glatorian Vesha and Zarkx, both under his control. Jarzek was close to capturing his rival when he was interrupted by Lotawn, who helped Xeptek drive Jarzek and Vesha away. Later, Jarzek returned to the Sanctuary with another special forces Skrall named Drakzu. The following day, a team consisting of the Bone Hunters Zaz and Xepta, the Agori Sceptiez and Grespok, and several other enslaved Skrall arrived to aid Jarzek in his mission. After discussing tactics, the group split up with the intention of forcing the Glatorian residing in the Sanctuary to it's center. The ambush seemed successful at first, and Jarzek squared off against Xeptek. Although the battle seemed to end up in his favor at first, Jarzek was later sent reeling by a blast from Xeptek's Thornax Launcher. However, before the Glatorian could finish him, Xepta, atop of her Rock Steed, tackled Xeptek away from the Skrall, giving him time to recover. However, before anything else could be done, Ignika Nui and his allies joined the fight, ultimately siding with Lotawn, Shezz, and Xeptek. After recovering from a blow, Jarzek quickly realized the situation was hopeless, and ordered his allies to retreat. However, the warriors were caught in a massive tornado created by Toa Skydrax, with only Jarzek and Drakzu not caught in it's grip. The pair then split up, and Jarzek managed to escape the Sanctuary. However, before he could get far, Skirvex's ally Inzek turned up, and knocked him out. He was then dragged back to his enemies and captured. He later recovered, and after regaining his sword, attempted to kill Inzek from behind. However, before he could do so, Jarzek was flash-frozen inside a block of ice by the Glatorian known as Drezdak, before being freed. Physically shocked by the effects of being frozen, Jarzek fell unconscious. Later, Jarzek and the others vanished, having been teleported away by Skirvex in order to prevent them from being interrogated. Abilities & Traits A strong and powerful warrior, Jarzek gained his name from Tuma after single-handedly defeat a small group of Baterra some time before the Rock Tribe reached Roxtus. Like all special forces Skrall, Jarzek possesses greater strength, speed, and agility that members of the soldier class. He is a born survivor and a persistent opponent, and is a skilled warrior in both armed and unarmed combat. Tools Jarzek's main tool is a large sword that can slice into rock when backed by his considerable strength. He also uses a Thornax Launcher. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rock Tribe